Se busca: Criminal rango S
by RDzone4
Summary: "¡P-Por favor! ¡N-Natsu! ¡A-Ayúdenme!" Su corazón latía rápidamente, sus pupilas se dilataron, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y cayó al suelo de golpe, mientras sentía la mirada de esos ojos opacos y sin vida - lo mate - dijo como un susurro al aire. - ¿Por qué te vas? - Soy una asesina - Entonces ¿Te iras? - Si, Natsu. Esta será la última vez que nos veamos. -Completo One-Shot: NaLu-


**_Este no tan pequeño One-Shot es dedicado a Plati368_**

**_Por el apoyo que me ha dado, dándome ánimos para continuar escribiendo. ¡Sumimasen!_**

**_Muchas gracias lo aprecio mucho... ¡Espero te guste!_**

**_._**

**__****_-Pensaba hacerlo en dos partes pero como ya lo tenia terminado, mejor lo publico todo completo-_**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia.**

**FanFic creado sin fines lucrativos.****_ ¡Sumimasen!_**

* * *

_"No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable"_

* * *

**Se busca: Criminal rango S**

**.**

**E**l cielo nocturno comenzó a ocultarse detrás de unas oscuras y densas nubes de tormentas que comenzaron a formarme, ocultando el manto de estrellas y la brillante luna llena, el viento comenzó a soplar como una suave brisa, provocando que la temperatura ambiental disminuyera, los árboles se movían con lentitud al ritmo del viento... drip, drap, drip, drap... comenzó a escucharse como un tintineo en todo en lugar, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, cada vez más fuerte y rápido, destellos de luz cubrían partes de las nubes de tormenta, seguidos de un estrepitoso ruido, relámpagos y relámpagos sonaban, y el caer de las gotas de lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y violento, dando un olor a humedad en el lugar... Luces rojas y azules brillaban en la oscura noche de tormenta, sonidos de sirena sonaban en conjunto de los relámpagos que no cesaban, rodeando una enorme mansión. Dentro de dicha mansión se veían personas vestidas de oficiales caminando entre los pasillos de ese lugar, algunos otros hablaban. En una habitación muy elegante con muebles de madera con una gran chimenea en el centro, es donde más se sentía una tensión asfixiante y deprimente, habían algunas hombre vestidos con trajes elegantes y mujeres con hermosos vestidos de encaje, sus rostros demostraban diferentes emociones; miedo, tristeza, ira, impotencia, preocupación, incertidumbre y frustración, todas esas emociones mezcladas entre sí, expresadas en llantos llenos de agonía, abrazos consoladores, insultos al aire o golpes a algún objeto inanimado.

Una persona vestida de oficial y una gabardina color crema subió por unas grandes y elegantes escaleras, después de algunos segundo doblo a la derecha y continuo su camino por el pasillo elegante de alfombra roja con retratos de personas colgadas en las paredes de color perla y algunas estatuas de piedras, enfrente de él a unos metros de distancia, hasta el fondo del pasillo, apreciaba un listón amarillo y varias personas más vestidas de oficiales que custodiaban la habitación, camino hasta ese lugar donde mostro su identificación a los oficiales permitiendo que pasara. Una vez adentro pudo apreciar el elegante dormitorio, con cuadros que adornaban las paredes, un gran escritorio de madera con detalles grabados en él, una gran puerta de madera que conducía a un baño privado el cual estaba abierto, una gran closet, unos muebles de color negro con una mesita de centro y una enorme cama con sabanas de seda de color rojo con detalles en dorada, la cual estaba desordenada.

- **_Es lamentable lo sucedido _**– le dijo una voz gruesa y áspera cuando lo vio entrar, era un hombre de cabello gris y de avanzada edad vestido de oficial con una gabardina azul oscuro – **_en especial porque proviene de la familia real _**– le dijo mientras volteaba lo volteaba haber, era un joven de cabello negro y ojos negro, portaba una gabardina color crema desabrochada dejando ver su uniforme. El sujeto se acercó caminando hasta la escena del crimen, miro con cierta frustración e ira al cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo sobre un charco de un líquido de color rojo.

- **_Pagara por su crimen_** – dijo el joven peli-negro mientras se agachaba y miraba más atentamente el cuerpo pálido y frio que se encontraba boca abajo – **_avisa al cuartel que circulen un aviso de se busca en todos los gremios mágicos_** – decía mientras tomaba una sábana y cubría el cuerpo inmóvil que estaba en el suelo – **_como criminal rango S_** – decía mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba una última ves hacia ese lugar donde estaba el cuerpo, donde solo se dejaba ver un pedazo de mecho de cabello de color rubio. El oficial de avanzada edad que se encontraba detrás de él parado, asintió con la cabeza, anoto algo en una pequeña libreta - **_Saben ¿quién fue la última persona que estuvo con la victima aquí?_** – pregunto el joven peli-negro, a lo que el oficial veterano asintió con la cabeza, busco en su libreta una hoja y luego vio las letras escritas en el.

- **_Si se llama…_**

**UN DÍA ANTES…**

**D**entro de cierto gremio de magos se encontraba una joven maga de cabello rubio recostada sobre la barra de la sala de bar del gremio, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras suspiraba con pesadez, llamando la atención de una chica de cabello platinado y ojos azules que se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

- **_¿Te sucede algo, Lucy? _**– le pregunto mientras escuchaba como la chica suspiraba nuevamente, la joven rubia se sentó en mejor en el banquito de madera y miro con cierta tristeza y desesperación a la albina.

- **_Tengo que pagar el alquiler de mi casa dentro de tres días y no tengo el dinero suficiente _**– decía la joven mientras un aura negra depresiva estaba a su alrededor – **_solo tengo la mitad._**

- **_Ara, ara… _**- le dijo conmovida la albina – **_pero si tú y tu equipo han ido a varias misiones últimamente._**

- **_¡Ese es el problema! _**– decía la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos – **_en todas las misiones era un ¡CAOS! _**– decía mientras se agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos, luego las bajo y las empuño sobre la barra al recordar todas las misiones pasadas - **_Gray congelaba, Natsu quemaba, Wendy… quien creí que ella si se moderaría, también destruía cosas con su magia, eso de ser DS no le ayuda mucho, y Erza… ¡ERZA! Creo que fue la peor de todos, cambiando de armaduras en cada momento destruyendo todo lo que se le atravesaba _**- le comentaba la joven mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos – **_y al final las recompensas iban siempre paga pagar los daños a las ciudades_** – volvió a su posición original, apoyando su cabeza sobre la barra y dejando colgar sus brazos a los lados muy deprimida. La albina solo sonreía ante la actuación dramática de la maga celestial, luego coloco su dedo índice sobre su mejilla en modo pensativa.

- **_Sabes, ayer llego una misión que se ajusta a ti_** – decía la maga mientras se agachaba para buscar entre unos cajones, sacando una hoja – **_es esta_** – le decía mientras le daba el afiche con la misión, Lucy al escucharla se ilumino su día, se sentó mejor y tomo la misión en sus manos para comenzar a leerla – **_solo tienes que ser mesera en una fiesta privada y pagan…_**

- **_¡50 000 J!_** – grito la maga celestial interrumpiendo a la albina – **_será suficiente para pagar mi renta_** – decía con una gran sonrisa y una mirada llena de alegría - **_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, MIRA-SAN!_** – le decía la joven mientras abrazaba el afiche.

- **_¡Ara, Ara! Ya te ves más feliz_** – le dijo al ver como miraba con alegría el afiche.

- **_¡SI!_** – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, luego bajo su mirada y comenzó a leer más calmadamente la misión – **_es en la ciudad de Oshibana… tengo que salir hoy mismo para poder llegar mañana_** – decía la joven mientras se levantaba – **_gracias Mira-san, tomare la misión y mejor me voy para preparar mis cos…_**

- **_¡LUCY~!_** - se escuchó una voz cerca del oído de la rubia interrumpiéndola, provocando que ella sintiera un cosquilleo en su espalda, al sentir como pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

- **_¡N-Natsu!_** – le dijo la joven nerviosa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se levantó rápidamente del lugar y aparto la mano de su compañero que la miro desconcertado por la acción de ella –**_ n-no debes de hacer eso…_** - le decía con un nerviosismo en su voz, mientras miraba a su compañero que le daba una sonrisa.

- **_Te guuuuusta_** – le dijo un gato de color azul mientras volaba alrededor de la joven, quien se puso más roja que el cabello de Erza.

- **_¡CALLATE GATO!_** – le grito la chica al ver como el gato volaba hasta estar parado sobre la barra.

- **_¡Pero no lo niega! Hehehe…_** - se burlaba el gato azul mientras se tapaba su boca con sus dos patitas, la chica lo miro con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

- **_¡Ara, Ara!_** – dijo la joven albina la escuchar el comentario del gato azul.

- **_Los gatos no deben de hablar… solo di "miau~"_** – le decía la joven con una mirada malvada mientras lo agarraba de los cachetes y lo jalaba, el felino solo podía quejarse al no poder liberarse del agarre. El peli-rosa miraba todo con una gotita detrás de su cabeza, sin molestarse por el comentario de su amigo gatuno, y Mirajane solo sonreía.

- **_Lucy… vamos a una misión_** – dijo ignorando la escena de esos dos –**_ te has quejado muchos sobre que no juntas el dinero para tu renta_** – la rubia soltó al gato y miro a su compañero.

- **_¡AYE! Te quejas mucho Lucy~_** - le decía un gato azul mientras se tallaba sus mejillas rojas y adoloridas por el maltrato recibido de la rubia.

- **_¡Lo siento, Natsu! Pero ya tome una misión… ¡MIRA!_** – le decía mientras le mostraba el afiche – **_es una misión solo para mujeres._**

- **_Entonces tomemos otra_** – le dijo con un puchero el peli-rosa, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

- **_No, no puedo. Tengo que pagar la renta en tres días y esta misión paga lo suficiente para completarla._**

- **_Pero… Lucy~_** - decía el joven peli-rosa quejándose.

- **_¡POR FAVOR, NATSU!_** – le pidió la rubia – **_regresare dentro de dos días. Y tomaremos una misión, ¿sí?_** – le decía la joven rubia mientras lo miraba con cara de súplica.

- **_Bien_** – decía un poco malhumorado el joven peli-rosa, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a otro lado.

- **_Ara, Ara. Parecen una discusión de pareja_** – decía enternecida la albina.

- **_¡AYE!_** – dijo el gato azul, coincidiendo con la maga albina.

- **_¡NO SOMOS PAREJA!_** – gritaron al mismo tiempo el peli-rosa y la rubia, con un rojo completo en sus rostro. La albina y el gato solo reían.

- **_Como sea… me voy tengo que arreglar mi equipaje_** – dijo la rubia un poco más calmada – **_nos vemos en dos_** **_días _**– les dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

- **_¡CUIDATE, LUCY!_** – le grito el peli-rosa mientras agitaba su mano.

- **_¡AYE! ¡Me traes un pescado!_** – le grito Happy. La rubia se giró les sonrió para luego seguir con su camino. El peli-rosa quedo mirando hacia la salida del gremio donde la figura de su rubia compañera desapareció, suspiro con cansancio y se sentó en la barra con la cabeza apoyada en ella.

- **_¡Te ves un poco decaído, Natsu!_** – le dijo Mira.

- **_¡Aye…!_** – le contesto sin muchos ánimos el peli-rosa, cerro sus ojos e intento dormir.

Mientras Lucy llegaba muy contenta a su departamento, tomo una pequeña maleta la llego de cosas necesarias para su viaje, tomo sus llaves y su látigo y salió de su casa con rumbo hacia la estación de tren.

**CIUDAD DE OSHIBANA**

Después de unas horas de viaje en tren, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojizo, el tren se detuvo y Lucy bajo, se dirigió hacia la dirección del cliente, llego a una gran mansión, donde un señor vestido con un traje negro elegante la hizo pasar, al parecer era el mayordomo, la guio hasta una oficina donde se encontraba un sujeto sentado en una gran silla de color negro. Era rubio y de ojos azules, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa presuntuosa al ver a Lucy. Ella se presentó y él también; su nombre era Gino Weinberg, hijo de un Duque real, le dijo que necesitaba de los servicios de una maga que se hiciera pasar como mesera para protegerlo de cualquier peligro. Lucy le dijo que haría lo que fuera para protegerlo, acordaron la hora en que se presentaría Lucy para la fiesta real y también de la recompensa, se despidieron y Lucy salió de la mansión para dirigirse hacia un hotel donde pasaría la noche, para estar lista y preparada para el día siguiente.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**L**ucy se levantó al sentir los rayos de sol en su cara, se estiro un poco y se dirigió al baño, tenía que presentarse temprano en la mansión para comenzar con la misión: Proteger a su cliente real. Tomo sus llaves y su látigo y se dirigió hacia la gran mansión, donde la recibieron y la hicieron pasar para explicarle cómo debía de actuar, le dieron una vestimenta de sirvienta para que se lo pusiera y así pasara desapercibida.

Las horas transcurrieron y gran fiesta comenzó, Lucy noto que no era la única maga vestida de sirvienta o mesara en este caso, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse dando paso a al manto estelar que brillaba con fuerza en el cielo oscuro. Lucy caminaba entre los invitados con una bandeja de bocadillos, sonriendo a pesar de que algunos invitados querían sobrepasarse con ella, pero ponía su límite y se iba cortésmente.

- **"Esta fiesta me recuerda a las que hacia mi padre, todos sonriendo y hablándose hipócritamente. Solo hablando quien es más rico que quien"** pensaba con desinterés la joven rubia mientras caminaba entre las personas que vestían elegantes vestidos en el caso de las mujeres, o costosos trajes de gala en el caso de los hombre.

- **_Señorita Lucy_** – le hablo el mismo hombre que le abrió la puerta el día anterior, era el mayordomo, ella se giró.

- **_Si_** – le contesto mientras lo miraba.

- **_El joven Gino quiere hablar en privado con usted_** – le dijo con su voz indiferente – **_por favor sígame_** – le dijo mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar entre los invitados, Lucy lo siguió, pensó que tal vez hizo algo mal o le daría más recompensa por su buen trabajo, ese último pensamiento hizo que sus ojos brillaran codiciosamente y una gran sonría se formara en su rostro. Caminaron por un tiempo y salieron del gran salón y subieron unas grandes y elegantes escaleras, después de algunos segundos doblaron a la derecha y continúo su camino por un pasillo elegante de alfombra roja con retratos de personas colgadas en las paredes de color perla y algunas estatuas de piedras. El mayordomo la guio hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba una enorme puerta de madera que se abría en dos, el mayordomo la abrió y dejo ver una elegante habitación con cuadros que adornaban las paredes, un gran escritorio de madera con detalles grabados en él, una gran puerta de madera que conducía a un baño privado, una gran closet, unos muebles de color negro con una mesita de centro y una enorme cama con sabanas de seda de color rojo con detalles en dorada.

- **_Pase_** – le dijo el mayordomo, Lucy no muy convencida pero paso a la habitación un poco tímida.

- **_Disculpe ¿qué hago aquí?_** – pregunto la joven un poco confundida.

- **_El joven Gino, hablara con usted un momento_** – le contesto salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a Lucy confundida y un tanto nerviosa. Pasaron un par de minutos y la puerta de madera que estaba dentro de la habitación se abrió, Lucy volteo a ver quién salió y vio una ola de vapor salir de ahí, Lucy entrecerró los ojos por la molestia del vapor.

- **_Me alegras que vinieras, Lucy_** – hablo una voz desde el vapor, el cual comenzó a disiparse dejando ver a Gino, semi-desnudo con solo una toalla que lo tapaba de la cadera para abajo, Lucy abrió muy grande los ojos al ver, y rápidamente se volteo sonroja.

- **_¿P-P-Para q-que me h-hablo?_** – le pregunto muy sonrojada y nerviosa al ver al hijo del Duque semi-desnudo, él sonrió presuntuosamente mientras miraba a Lucy de arriba para abajo. Camino hasta unos cajones abrió el primero y saco una toalla blanca.

- **_Eres muy hermosa, ¿lo sabias?_** – dijo mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla.

- **_¿Eh? ¿S-Solo para eso me hablo?_** – le pregunto confundida y un tanto sonrojada.

- **_En la fiesta hay muchas magas de diferentes gremios_** – le dijo mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos hasta ella – **_pero… tu eres la más hermosa_** – esto último se lo dijo cerca del oído derecho de la rubia provocando que esta temblara un poco, y se sintiera incomoda.

- **_D-Disculpe… pero… no entiendo para que me hablo_** – le volvió a repetir con nerviosismo e incómoda **"Tengo un mal presentimiento"** pensó con cierto temor la maga celestial.

- **_Tienes un piel muy suave_** – le dijo ignorando el comentario de la maga, mientras le rozaba la piel del brazo izquierdo de la maga, provocando que ella diera un saltito en su lugar, y sintiera un escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo. Se apartó bruscamente de su lugar y se giró para mirar con enojo e indignación al joven de oji-azul.

- **_¡No mal interprete la misión!_** – le dijo indignada la rubia al darse cuenta a donde quería llegar el dichoso hijo del Duque - **_¡Yo solo vine para servir de mesera en la fiesta!_** – se notaba que estaba enojada por las intenciones del joven rubio.

- **_¡OH! Vaya… sí que tienes carácter ¡Me gusta!_** – decía mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos y la miraba seductoramente de arriba abajo, Lucy en cambio daba pasos hacia atrás para intentar alejarse de él y lo miraba con una mezcla de furia, indignación y temor, pero después de algunos pasos choco contra la puerta de madera, busco con su mano la manija de la puerta y la comenzó a girarla para abrirla pero no se abría, abrió muy grande sus ojos, se giró y comenzó a girarla más bruscamente.

- **_Está cerrada con llave_** – le dijo el joven mientras toma del brazo a Lucy, ella lo miro con terror y miedo.

- **_¡APARTESE!_** – le grito Lucy con furia, mientras apartaba bruscamente al rubio y ella se alejaba del él - **_¡No piense que caeré en sus juegos! Así que… ¡ABRA LA PUERTA!_** – le grito Lucy desde el otro lado de la habitación cerca de la puerta del baño. Pero el joven solo comenzó a reír.

- **_Mmm… ¡No! No lo pienso hacer_** – dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia. Lucy abrió muy grande sus ojos y comenzó a buscar sus llaves estelares, pero no las tenía.

- **_Buscabas esto_** – le dijo con diversión en su voz el joven mientras giraba las llaves doradas y plateadas de Lucy en su dedo, ella lo miro sorprendida **"En que momento…"** pensó con terror.

- **_¡DEVUELVEMELAS!_** – le exigió con furia en su voz.

- **_¡No lo creo!_** – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, pero Lucy no se dejó y le dio una pata en el estómago provocando que el rubio sacara aire bruscamente, Lucy corrió hasta el otro lado para aparatarse de él, pero Gino fue más rápido y la tomo de brazo bruscamente.

- **_¡SUELTAME!_** – le grito Lucy mientras forcejaba para soltarse del agarre.

- **_¡Así me gustan…!_** – dijo Gino mientras la aventaba a la cama con brusquedad y se ponía encima de ella.

- **_¡QUITATE! ¡SUELTAME!_** – le gritaba Lucy pero el sujeto no la escuchaba y solo reía con diversión - **_¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA~!_** – gritaba Lucy con desesperación, al sentir las sucias manos del rubio pasar por su cuerpo.

-**_ Grita todo lo que quieras no te escucharan_** – le dijo en el oído provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Lucy. Ella forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima, pero él le ganaba en fuerza, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

- **_¡Suéltame!_** – le suplicaba la rubia, y en un descuido de Gino, ella aprovecho para darle una patada en la entre pierna, provocando que él se retorciera del dolor, ella lo aparto e intento levantarse de la cama, pero el sujeto la tomo del cabello, Lucy grito del dolor que sintió, él busco algo debajo de su almohada y seguido coloco un cuchillo en el cuello de ella, Lucy hiperventilaba al sentir la hoja filosa y fría del cuchillo en la piel de su cuello.

- ¡**_No te muevas o te corto el cuello!_** – le amenazo, Lucy comenzó a sentir pánico, al sentir ese objeto punzocortante en su cuello, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y leves sollozos salían de su gargantas al igual que las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

- **_¡P-Por favor…! ¡D-Déjeme ir…! ¡N-No l-le diré a n-nadie!_** – le pidió con miedo en su voz la rubia. Gino solo reía al tenerla a su merced. La aventó de nuevo sobre la cama y él se colocó de nuevo encima de ella. Lucy tenía miedo… **"¡N-Natsu! ¡A-Ayúdenme!"** suplicaba ayuda en su mente la rubia mientras sentía como las manos del hijo del Duque la acariciaba, cerro sus ojos con fuerza por la repugnancia que sentía en ese momento. Se arrepentía de no haber ido a una misión con Natsu. Gino solo reía desquiciadamente, Lucy sintió como la navaja filosa y fría la separo levemente de su garganta y de un movimiento rápido, aparto la mano de Gino donde tenía el cuchillo y lo aventó al suelo, el sujeto se torpeza y callo boca abajo al suelo. Lucy rápidamente se levantó de la cama, y se alejó del cuerpo del joven, se pegó al escritorio mientras colocaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho como un modo de protección, noto que él intento levantarse pero se resbalo y volvió a caer al suelo mientras tosía.

En ese momento Lucy sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, sus ojos se agrandaron, sus pupilas se dilataron, su respiración se cortó, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y cayó al suelo de golpe, mientras miraba con pánico y terror el cuerpo del rubio que se encontraba en el suelo, noto como un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor, y el cuerpo dejo de mover o dejar salir algún sonido, solo miraba como los ojos opacos y sin vida del hijo del Duque la miraba acusadoramente.

- **_L-L-L-L-Lo… ma-ma-mate…_** - decía entre cortado mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos – **_Lo mate_** – dijo mientras se tapaba su boca con su mano - **_¡LO MATE!_** – grito mientras se tapaba su cara con su manos temblorosas. Comenzó a hiperventilar, su cuerpo temblaba y comenzó a sudar frio - **_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ES POSIBLE!_** – gritaba rubia con pánico al ver que el cuerpo de Gino no se movía y la sangre seguía saliendo, entonces un destello dorado apareció a un lado de ella, cegándola momentáneamente en la oscura habitación, alzo su vista y vio como a un Espíritu Celestial parado, era Loke que miraba el cuerpo de Gino con los ojos abiertos – **_L-L-L-Loke… l-l-l-lo mate_** – decía la joven mientras intentaba levantarse pero con su cuerpo tembloroso no podía, y volvía caer de golpe al suelo de la habitación.

- **_L-Lucy… tranquila_** – le dijo el espirito mientras se acercaba a su dueña y se agachaba a la altura de su cara, y la acariciaba la mejilla derecha con suavidad para intentar tranquilizarla.

- **_É-É-ÉL intento… a-aprovechar-se… de mí… a-a-a-amena-zandom-me con el c-cuchillo, y yo… yo… yo lo empuje y cayó al suelo c-con e-e-el cuchillo… y…y…y…_** - ya no podía hablar estaba en shock por lo sucedido.

- **_Tranquila, Lucy, tranquila_** – le decía Loke mientras la abrazaba y la consolaba –**_ me di cuenta que algo te sucedía por eso vine_** – le dijo el espíritu mientras la abraza, ella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo – **_si explicas como sucedió…_**

- **_¡NO! No me creerán…_** - dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a Loke – **_me culparan de asesinato, y m-más porque e-es el hijo de un D-Duque _**– dijo Lucy con desesperación mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo – **_y… y… yo… no quiero ¡LOKE! ¡NO QUIERE QUE ME ENCARCELEN! _**– grito con desesperación la joven mientras se agarraba de la camisa del espíritu, él solo le acariciaba la cabeza.

- **_Entonces… hay que escapar _**– le dijo el espíritu llamando la atención de la muchacha.

- **_¿E-Es…capar? _**–repitió confundía.

- **_¡Si, Lucy! _**– le dijo Loke mientras se levantaba del suelo y la ayudaba a parase - **_¡No estarás sola! ¡Tus espíritus estarán a tu lado! ¡No te dejaremos sola! _**– le dijo Loke con desesperación mientras a agarraba de los hombre y la miraba a los ojos, Lucy lo miraba sin comprender de la situación.

- **"¿Escapar?" **pensó la joven mientras pestañaba varias veces **"Si es escapo… tendría que abandonar Fairy Tail" **pensó con tristeza la joven, mientras se mordía sus labios.

- **_¡Hay que irnos, Lucy! Antes de que alguien venga_** – le hablo Loke sacándola de sus pensamientos, entonces otro destello apareció a un lado de ellos.

- **_Princesa, todos la apoyaremos_** – dijo una voz indiferente que provenía de una joven de cabello purpura y ojos azules.

- **_V-Virgo_** – dijo conmovida Lucy mientras sollozaba.

- **_¿Me castigara por ayudarla, princesa?_** – pregunto con monotonía en su voz, Lucy levemente sonrió ya que a pesar de la situación en la que estaban Virgo no cambiaba.

- **_¡Lucy! _**– le hablo Loke, ello lo miro, no muy convencía.

- **_Tome, Princesa _**– le dijo Virgo, mientras estiraba sus manos donde tenía ropa del mundo espiritual – **_debe cambiarse de ropa, y podrá estar un tiempo en el mundo espiritual mientras la situación aquí se calma _**– dijo el espíritu, pero la rubia miraba no muy convencida la ropa.

- **_¡LUCY POR FAVOR! _**– le grito Loke para sacarla del trance, ella pestaño varias veces y asintió con la cabeza, tomo la ropa, Loke se giró y Virgo ayudo a su Princesa a cambiarse.

- **_¡Joven Amo! _**– Se escuchó detrás de la puerta, alarmándolos, Lucy miro con pánico a sus espíritus - **_¡Joven Amo! _**– volvió a decir mientras tocaba la puerta, al no recibir respuesta comenzó a girar la manija de la puerta. Leves sonidos de relámpagos comenzaron a sonar en el cielo, y los destellos de los rayos iluminaban momentáneamente la habitación, el viento comenzó a soplar dando un sonido aterrador en la habitación, en conjunto con el leve tintineo de la lluvia.

- **_¡Vamos! _**– le dijo Loke cuando noto que ella ya estaba vestida, le dio su mazo de llaves y de un brillo dorado desaparecieron y en ese momento entro el mayordomo, quien miro con terror el cuerpo de su amo en el cuerpo lleno de sangre - **_¡JOVEN AMOOO~!_**

**EN EL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL**

Lucy y sus dos espíritus llegaron, todo era oscuro con estrellas plateados iluminando el lugar, Lucy cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar, Loke y Virgo se agacharon a consolarla y en ese momento lo demás espíritus de Lucy llegaron a su lado, para darle su apoyo, la abrazaban y le daban palabras de consuelo.

- **_Lucy-sama no está sola, ¡sumimasen!_** – dijo el espíritu de Aries, mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

- **_Plue~, Plue~… Plue~ _**- decía el espíritu del canino menor, mientras temblaba y abrazaba a la rubia.

**_- Lucy, cuentas con nosotros, ¡YEAH!_** – fue escorpio quien le dio ánimos esta vez, mientras veía como la rubia lloraba, a su lado estaba Aquarius… que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras abraza a su NOVIO.

- **_Lucy-sama… yo siempre le seré leal_** – le dijo Capricornio.

- **_Lucy-sama… yo la apoyare siempre, ¡moshi-moshi!_** – dijo Sagitario, y así todos los espíritus comenzaron a rodearla y abrazarla para que la rubia no se sintió sola. Mientras Lucy sollozaba, con las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos cafés.

- **_Vieja amiga_** – se escuchó una gran voz gruesa sonar en el lugar, Lucy y los espiritas vieron como el Rey de los Espíritus se presentaba.

- **_Bigotes_** – dijo como un susurro Lucy, pensado que le diría que rompió una regla y tendría que romper los contratos con sus espíritus, ella agacho su mirada temerosa que ahora le arrebataran sus espíritus, lo único que le quedaba.

- **_Sabemos lo que sucedió, vieja amiga_** – le dijo el Rey de los Espíritus – **_y cuentas con mi apoyo también_** – le dijo el Rey con una sonrisa, provocando que Lucy alzara rápidamente su vista, miro sorprendida al Rey de los Espíritus, sintió como sus labio inferior temblaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir otra vez.

- **_¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!_** – gritaba en llanto Lucy, al sentir al calidez de sus amigos.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN FAIRY TAIL**

Se notaba a un joven peli-rosa miraba hacia la puerta del gremio con impaciencia, mientras movía de arriba abajo su pie muy rápidamente y suspiraba con pesadez.

- **_¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, FLAMITAS?!_** – le pregunto un joven peli-azul acercándose a él, pero el peli-rosa lo ignoro, mientras seguía viendo hacia la puerta del gremio - **_¡OYE! ¡NO ME IGNORES!_** – le grito enfadado.

- **_¡CALLATE CUBO DE HIELO! ¡QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO A LUCY!_** – le grito enojado el peli-rosa mientras se paraba del asiento y lo confrontaba.

- **_¡¿A CASO QUIERES PELAR, CABEZA DE CARBON?!_** – le dijo Gray mientras chocaba su frente con la del peli-rosa con un aura azul a su alrededor.

- **_¡¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE ASI, ESTRELLA PORNO?!_** – le grito Natsu con un aura roja a su alrededor.

- **_¡Natsu! ¡Gray! ¡A caso están peleando!_** – se escuchó una voz femenina pero tenebrosa a lado de ellos, rápidamente los dos magos se abrazaron.

- **_¡N-No, Erza! ¡Para nada! ¡Somos los mejore a-amigos! ¡¿Cierto, Natsu?!_** – dijo con nerviosismo el mago del hielo.

- **_¡AYE!_** – contesto Natsu como Happy dos.

- **_Si los mejores amigos no deben de pelear_** – dijo conmovida Erza mientras sonreía – **_cierto hoy regresa Lucy de su misión_** – dijo al ver hacia la entrada del gremio – **_Mira… ¿Cuánto tiempo dura la misión_**? – pregunto Erza mientras miraba a la maga del Satan Soul.

- **_Solo un día_** – dijo Mirajane extrañada que la rubia no regresara.

- **_Lucy me dijo que regresaría hoy_** – dijo el peli-rosa mientras se volvía a sentar en el banco y miraba nuevamente hacia la entrada del gremio con impaciencia.

- **_Si no regresa hoy la iremos a buscar_** – dijo Erza preocupada al notar que era medio día, y la maga celestial no regresaba.

**MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE DE MAGNOLIA**

Un destello dorado se notó en la habitación de Lucy, dejando ver a Loke y la maga rubia, quien se notaba triste y temerosa.

- **_Lucy, toma lo que vayas a necesitar _**– le dijo Loke, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, tomo una maleta y la lleno con algunas cosas, se acercó a su escritorio y tomo una hoja blanca y comenzó a escribir en ella. Luego de un par de minutos doblo la hoja y escribió sobre ella _"Natsu"_ - **_¿lista?_** – pregunto Loke, Lucy miro por última vez su habitación, suspiro con melancolía y una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro.

- **_Si, es todo_** – dijo con tristeza mientras miraba al espíritu, quien asintió con la cabeza, la tomo de su mano en un modo de decirle que no está sola, Lucy le sonrió de vuelta un poco menos dolida y con otro destello dorado desaparecieron.

Varias horas después, la ventana de esa habitación se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello rosa – **_Natsu~, no está_** – dijo un gato azul que entraba por la ventana junto con el mago, quien comenzó a olfatear el lugar.

- **_Pero, el aroma de Lucy se siente reciente_** – dijo el joven mientras caminaba hacia la cocina - **_¡LUCY~!_** – gritaba el joven esperando que ella estuviera en otra habitación, pero no le contestaba - **_¡LUCYYY~!_** – volvió a gritar, pero esta vez entrado al baño pero no había nadie, el chico se quedó ahí pensativo entonces escucho un - **_¡NATSU~! ¡VEN RAPIDO!_** – era la voz de su amigo Happy, el chico rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación de Lucy, y vio como Happy tenía una hoja en su manos – **_Nat…su~_** - le hablo preocupado el gato azul, el chico se acercó y tomo la hoja, noto que decía _"Natsu"_ enfrente escrito con la letra de Lucy, respiro hondo y la desdoblo comenzando a leerla en voz alta para que su amigo gatuno escuchara…

_"Natsu… sé que tu serás el primero en llegar a mi habitación y veras esto. Me duele decirlo pero… abandonare Fairy Tail, sé que no entiendes en este momento el porqué de mi partida, pero… no puedo estar con ustedes ya que correrían riesgo que también los culpen…_

_Ustedes siempre estarán en mi corazón… ¡por favor no me busquen!_

_Despídeme de todos… los quiero como mi familia, pero nuestra aventura termina aquí._

_Perdóname por irme así._

_¡Cuida a Happy!_

_Los ama Lucy Heartphilia"_

Termino de leer el peli-rosa – **_Natsu~_** - dijo el felino con lágrimas en sus ojos, el peli-rosa no sabía cómo reaccionar, comenzó a sentir un vacío en su interior, su corazón latía más despacio de lo normal, su respiración se cortó, su mente estaba en negro y una sensación de desesperación combinada con miedo y dolor comenzó a invadirlo.

- **_Tenemos que encontrarla_** – dijo el peli-rosa al momento de salir rápidamente de la habitación seguido por el gato.

- **_¡LUCYYY~!_** – gritaba Natsu con desesperación por toda la ciudad - **_¡LUCYYY~!_** – saltaba de edificio en edificio en busca de su amiga - _¡LUCYYY~!_ – seguía gritando mientras intentaba detectar el olor de ella pero nada, no lo detectaba… comenzó a sentirse desesperado, impotente, furioso y triste de no poder encontrar a su amiga rubia.

Paso una hora y la noche cayo en Magnolia, deprimidos y derrotados, Happy y Natsu se dirigieron hacia el gremio para darles la noticia, entro con pasos lentos y decaídos por la entrada del gremio.

- **_¡OYE, FLAMITAS! ¡PREPARATE PORQUE MAÑANA IREMOS A BUSCAR A LUCY!_** – le grito Gray mientras se acercaba a Natsu, pero no recibió respuesta, solo vio como caminaba decaído por la entrada del gremio, comenzando a llamar la atención, y más al ver como el gato azul se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus patitas, Wendy, Erza, Mira y Lisanna rápidamente se acercaron a ellos junto con Gray.

- **_¡Natsu, Happy! ¿Qué sucede?_** – pregunto alarmada Mira al ver así.

- **_L-Lu… L-Lucyy… L-Lu_** – intentaba decir el gato pero no podía, de su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse por el ardor que sentía al llorar, las palabras no lograban articularse y solo salía más que llanto y leves sollozos de dolor.

- **_¡NATSU! _**– le hablo Erza, el chico la miro y callo de rodias al suelo derrotado, triste, adolorido y sin fuerza de seguir de pie - **_¡NATSU!_** – gritaron las joven al verlo caer así, todos los integrantes del gremio se acercaron.

- **_Lucy… _**- dijo como un susurro el joven peli-rosa – **_Lucy… se ha ido_** – dijo como un hilo de voz, sintiendo el dolor en cada palabra que dijo, mientras apretaba más fuerte su puño donde se encontraba la carta de despedida de la rubia.

- **_¿Qué?_** – pregunto Lisanna incrédula de lo que escucho, entonces se agacho a la altura del peli-rosa – **_Natsu, ¿Qué dijiste? _**– pregunto desconcertada. El chico alzo su mirada la cual brillaba por algunas lágrimas que querían salir – **_Dinos_** – le pido Lisanna mientras lo mira confundida y desconcertada.

- **_Lucy se fue de Fairy Tail_** – dijo sintiendo el dolor en cada palabra, todos en el gremio quedaron en silencio, solo los sollozos del gato azul se escuchaban – **_dejo… esta carta… en forma de despedida _**– dijo mientras le daba la hoja arrugada a Lisanna, quien la tomo y la leyó en voz alta para todos. Después de algunos minutos, se escuchaban lamentos, llantos y hasta maldiciones.

- **_P-Pero… ¿Qué quiso decir con que nosotros corremos el mismo riesgo?_** – pregunto Erza, mientras releía la carta por cuarta vez - **_¿Culpa? ¿Culpa de qué?_** – volvió a preguntar al aire mientras veía a todos sus compañeros colapsados - **_¡Hay que buscarla!_** – ordeno Erza, todos asintieron menos el peli-rosa.

- **_Ya la busque y no hay rastro de ella_** – dijo con un voz fría – **_desapareció._**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Natsu iba caminando con rumbo al gremio, no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero era mejor que quedarse solo en su casa con el duro recuerdo de Lucy, entro por la gran entrada que daba al bar del gremio y noto que varios magos se encontraban rodeando la barra donde estaba Mirajane, eso le extraño y un pensamiento vino a su mente **_"tal vez encontraron algo sobre Lucy"_** pensó con la vaga esperanza de que le dieran buenas noticias o que tal vez Lucy no se había ido y solo era una cruel broma, con un poco más de ánimo y con una sonrisa esperanzada se acercó corriendo hacia la barra pero un comentario lo detuvo.

- **_No hay que decirle a Natsu_** – dijo una voz dentro del grupo – **_lo destrozara._**

- **_Pero… esto debe ser un error_** – se escuchó otra voz, el peli-rosa intrigado se metió dentro del circulo de mago, todos los que lo veían se quedaban mudo no sabían como reaccionar ante su presencia solo veían como se acercaba hasta la maga de cabello rojo. Natsu se acercó a pasos lento y vio como Erza arrugaba con fuerza un papel blanco mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, eso le extraño…

- **_¿Qué no debo enterarme?_** – pregunto con frialdad en su voz, mientras sentía la mirada triste y dolida de Titania.

- **_¡NATSU!_** – dijo Lisanna al verlo, miro a su hermana mayor que tenía una mirada triste y preocupada, Erza miro con seriedad a Natsu.

– **_Erza ¿Que tienes ahí?_** – le pregunto mientras miraba la hoja que arrugaba, ella respiro hondo y luego exhalo con lentitud… no dijo nada solo le tendió la mano donde tenía la hoja, los del gremio estaban a la expectativa de como reaccionaria el DS, el intrigado agarro la hoja y la miro, lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras…

_"Se busca._

_Lucy Heartphilia (una foto de ella a un lado) maga celestial de Fairy Tail, acusada de asesinato de primer grado. Criminal rango S._

_Recompensa 3 000 000 Jewels._

_Viva o muerta"_

Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar, se quedó ahí con los ojos muy abiertos – **_Natsu… sabemos que…_**

- **_Es mentira _**– interrumpido el peli-rosa a Erza - ¡**_Debe de ser una broma! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ACUSEN A LUCY DE ASESINATO! ¡A LUCY! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! _**– grito furioso el peli-rosa mientras quemaba la hoja, y salía corriendo del gremio, el gato azul lo miro, activo su magia de vuelo y fue tras su amigo, todos en el gremio se quedaron en silencio no sabían cómo reaccionar.

**EN EL BOSQUE SUR DE MAGNOLIA**

El peli-rosa corría y corría entre los árboles, quería alejarse lo más posible de todos - **_¡NATSU~!_** – le gritaba su amigo felino, pero el joven no se detenía - **_¡NATSU~! ¡ESPERAME~!_** – Entonces Natsu se detuvo de golpe - **_¡N-Natsu!_** – le dijo agitado el gato azul mientras se paraba aun lado del mago quien estaba quito y miraba a todos lados - **_¿Qué pasa?_** – le pregunto confundido por la reacción.

- **_Lucy_** – susurro el peli-rosa – **_es el olor de Lucy_** – dijo el peli-rosa como un hilo de voz esperanzada y salió corriendo en dirección de dónde provenía el olor - **_¡Por aquí!_** – le dijo al gato mientras seguía corriendo, esquivando los grandes árboles y ramas que se interponían en su camino. El olor se intensificaba, sabía que estaba cerca, miraba en todas direcciones en busca de la cabellera rubia.

Después de algunos minutos corriendo logro alcanzar el origen del olor, se detuvo de golpe su respiración era agitada y entre cortada, su corazón latía con fuerza, enfrente de él estaba una persona encapuchada – **_¿L-Lucy? _**– le hablo el peli-rosa, el gato azul que voló hasta su amigo se detuvo a un lado de él mirando la misma figura encapuchada. Esa persona al escuchar una voz, se giró con lentitud, los ojos del peli-rosa mostraban cierto alivio y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – **_Lucy_** – dijo con alegría en su voz al ver los ojos achocolatados de su amiga rubia, ella tenía sus ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

- **_¡L-Lucy~!_** – dijo Happy mientras volaba hacia la rubia quien lo recibió con los abrazos abierto y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el gato lloraba en los brazos de ella, Lucy sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba al felino, escucho un pasos acercarse hacia ella y abrió los ojos, vio como el peli-rosa sonreía muy grande mientras se acercaba, ella lo miro con tristeza y agacho su mirada no logro soportar la mira del peli-rosa quien al ver su reacción frunció el ceño, detuvo su andar a más de un metro de ella, agacho su mirada y empuño ambas manos a su costado.

- **_¿Por qué? _**– pregunto el peli-rosa con su mirada ensombrecida, la rubia la escuchar su pregunta alzo su vista - **_¿por qué te vas? ¿Por qué esta ese cartel de "se busca" con tu foto? _**– decía el peli-rosa cada vez empuñando más y más sus manos, alzo su mirada y vio con enojo y tristeza a la rubia - **_¿por qué dicen que eres una asesina?_** – Lucy sintió un punzada con cada palabra que decía el peli-rosa, su labio inferior temblaba y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar siendo notorio para el gato que se encontraba llorando en su brazos, quien alzo su cara y vio como algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos cafés – **_Porque es imposible que la Lucy que conozco lo sea_** – dijo mientras suavizaba su mirada, la rubia la escucharlo alzo su mirada sorprendida – **_tiene que ser un error_** – dijo el peli-rosa mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzarla, ella al notarlo se dio un paso hacia atrás provocando que el peli-rosa se detuviera de golpe.

- **_No lo es, Natsu_** – le dijo con un voz fría la rubia – **_soy una asesina_** – dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, Natsu al escucharla se quedó mudo, su corazón latía con lentitud y su respiración se cortó, el felino azul que se encontraba en los brazos de la chica, miro con miedo el rostro de la rubia.

- **_¡MENTIRA!_** – exploto Natsu, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y empuñaba fuertemente sus manos, ella alzo bruscamente su mirada al escucharlo - **_¡Mentira!_** – dijo entre dientes el peli-rosa, Lucy sentía dolor, ira, tristeza, frustración, desesperación al ver a su amigo así.

- **_No… Natsu, es verd…_**

- **_Y si lo fuera_** – dijo el peli-rosa interrumpiendo a la rubia, mientras la miraba a los ojos, los cual brillaban por algunas lágrimas que querían salir y rodar por la mejillas apiñonada del peli-rosa – **_seria por una buena razón_** – Lucy trago saliva sentía su boca seca y sus mejillas húmedas.

- **_Lucy~_** - le hablo el gato que se encontraba en sus brazos, ella bajo su mirada para verlo - **_¿Qué sucedió? Cuéntanos_** – le pidió el gato con lágrimas en sus ojos. La chica respiro hondo y luego exhalo con lentitud.

- **_Lucy_** – le hablo el peli-rosa, ella lo miro – **_Confía en nosotros_** – le pidió el chico mientras, se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano y le sonreía con calidez, la chica sintió la mano tibia de él, cerró los ojos respiro hondo y comenzó a relatarle cómo sucedieron las cosas. Como el hijo del Duque intento propasarse con ella, como termino accidentalmente enterrándole la navaja, como escapo con ayuda de sus espíritus y el apoyo que está recibiendo de ellos.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y Lucy termino de relatar lo sucedido, Natsu tenía una mirada enfurecida – **_M-Maldito _**– decía entre dientes el peli-rosa al escuchar como ese rubia oxigenado quería aprovecharse de ella, una ira creció dentro de él.

- **_Lucy~ y ¿si explicas como sucedieron las cosas?_** – le dijo el Happy mientras abrazaba a la rubia, ella negó con la cabeza.

- **_Ya es tarde Happy_** – le dijo mientras colocaba al gatito azul en el suelo – **_escape, me inculparan aunque les relate lo sucedido_** – decía mientras se giraba y miraba hacia la ciudad de Magnolia, y una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro – **_ya es tarde para mí _**– dijo como un susurro al aire, mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro.

- **_Entonces… ¿Te iras? _**– pregunto con un gran dolor el peli-rosa. La chica agacho su mirada, y empuño su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho.

- **_Si, Natsu. Esta será la última vez que nos veamos _**– decía mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha donde estaba un espeso bosque, el peli-rosa solo la seguía con la mirada impotente de poder hacer algo – **_gracias por todo _**– le dijo con una alegría triste en su voz – **_me divertí mucho en las aventuras que pasamos juntos _**– le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, el gato estaba parado viendo como la figura de Lucy comenzaba a desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque, el peli-rosa miraba con desesperación como la melena rubia de ella, comenzaba difuminarse – **_Adiós_** – su voz sonó como eco en el silencio del lugar.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN FAIRY TAIL**

- **_¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!_** – grita con desesperación en su voz una joven albina de ojos azules que entraba corriendo por la entrada del gremio pasando por todo el bar y llegando directamente hasta la barra donde se encontraba el viejo mago sentado, él al escuchar la voz de la chica alzo su vista y miro como corría con desesperación hasta él - **_¡M-Maestro!_** – decía entre cortado la joven por el cansancio de correr tan rápido.

- **_¿Qué sucede, Lisanna?_** – pregunto el maestro al ver como la chica llegaba agitada hasta él.

- **_Lisanna ¿qué ocurrió?_** – pregunto con preocupación Mira al verla llegar así.

- **_N-Na… H-Ha… e-e-ellos…_** - no podía articular alguna palabra por lo nerviosa que estaba.

- **_Lisanna, respira hondo y tranquilízate_** – le dijo Mira mientras acariciaba la espalda agitada de su hermana, ella negó con la cabeza.

- **_Tome_** – fue lo único que dijo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, con su vista perdida hacia el techo. El maestro tomo la hoja que estaba un poco arrugada que le dio Lisanna, la desdoblo ante la mirada curiosa de los magos que se encontraban ahí. Leyó rápidamente las palabras escritas ahí, cerró los ojos con tristeza y resignación, pero luego un sonrisa surco sus labios.

- **_Maestro… ¿Qué dice?_** – pregunto Levy, que se acercó junto con los demás integrantes al ver como entraba Lisanna en ese estado. Makarov lo miro y con una sonrisa, no sabía si triste o feliz, o tal vez una combinación de ambos sentimientos se formó en sus labios, y les dijo…

**EN LAS MONTAÑAS NORTE DEL MAGNOLIA (Un día antes)**

Un chica de cabello rubio miraba con melancolía hacia enfrente, su mirada se posaba en un gran edificio gran, muy llamativo y extravagante, el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, el cual ella considero como su hogar por muchos años… una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su labios, le dolía dejar a esas personas que formaron parte indispensable en su vida, que le tendieron una mano cuando más la necesito, que no la juzgaron, que siempre la apoyaron en los momentos más difíciles, una lagrima traicionera salió de sus ojos marrones y rodaron por la suave piel de su mejilla, hasta perderse en el inicio de su cuello – **_los extrañare _**– dijo con melancolía y dolor en su voz – **_siempre estarán en mi corazón_** – dijo como un susurro al aire mientras se mordía su labio inferior, apretó con fuerza su puño y cerro fuertemente sus ojos. No quería… no quería irse, no quería que su aventuras como maga de Fairy Tail terminaran así, pero… no tenía elección… era ser encarcelada por un crimen que no cometió o ser fugitiva y ser buscada por "asesinar" al hijo del Duque.

Respiro hondo y luego exhalo con lentitud, su mente divagaban en las aventuras que tuvo en su corto pero larga estancia en ese gremio cálido – **_Lucy ¿estas lista? _**– se escuchó una voz detrás de ella, sacándola de su pensamientos, ella se giró y una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios y en su mente volvió el recuerdo de ese día…

**_-_**_Flashback**-**_

_- **Entonces… ¿Te iras? **– pregunto con un gran dolor el peli-rosa._

_- **Si, Natsu. Esta será la última vez que nos veamos **– decía mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha donde estaba un espeso bosque – **gracias por todo, me divertí mucho en las aventuras que pasamos juntos **– le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, el gato estaba parado viendo como la figura de Lucy comenzaba a desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque, el peli-rosa miraba con desesperación como la melena rubia de ella, comenzaba difuminarse – **Adiós** – su voz sonó como eco en el silencio del lugar._

_- **¡ESPERA LUCY!** – grito el chico con desesperación mientras corría hacia ella, la rubia al escuchar su voz se giró y vio como el chico corría hacia ella y la abrazaba con fuerza a su cuerpo – **No me dejes** – le suplico el joven, mientras enterraba su rostro en el hombre de ella – **por favor** – le suplico sintiendo como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar sentía como el peli-rosa la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a su cuerpo._

_- **Natsu… no puedo quedar** – le susurro al chico – **si me quedo yo iré a la car…**_

_- **¡Entonces iré contigo!** – la interrumpió, mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba sus ojos cafés que mostraban confusión._

_- **¿Qué?** – dijo pensado que tal vez escucho mal._

_- **Llévame contigo** – le dijo con su mirada verde oscura que brillaba por las lágrimas que querían salir – **no puedo estar lejos de ti** – le dijo mientras la miraba con una rostro triste – **si tú no te puedes quedar, entonces yo iré contigo** – le volvió a decir, la chica pestañaba pensado que todo era un sueño._

_- **Natsu** – dijo como un hilo de voz la rubia – **pero y Fairy Ta…**_

_- **No me importa Fairy Tail, si tu no estas** – la interrumpió otra vez, la chica al escucharlo abrió muy grande sus ojos incrédula de lo que escuchaba, mientras a lo lejos un gatito azul miraba todo con lágrimas en sus ojos, y comenzó a acercarse con pasos lentos._

_- **¿Por qué?** – le pregunto aun sin saber porque dejaría su vida en Fairy Tail para estar con fugitiva._

_- **Porque… ¡Te amo!** – le dijo mientras la miraba con intensidad, ella abrió más grande sus ojos, su corazón se aceleró y su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un sensación de cosquilleo._

_- **¿Qué?** – le pregunto aun sin creer lo que escuchaba._

_- **Te amo** – le volvió a decir, la chica se mordió su labio inferior, y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pestaño y comenzaron a rodar por su mejillas._

_- **Natsu** – dijo la chica al sentir como su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse, y de un impulso paso su brazos detrás del cuello del chico y lo beso, siendo inmediatamente correspondido por el peli-rosa. Después de unos segundos se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente._

_- **Iré contigo** – le volvió a decir mientras la abrazaba – **por favor Lucy, permíteme ir contigo** – le suplico mientras hacía más presión a su abrazo._

_- **P-Pero… estarías siempre huyendo… m-mi desino…**_

_- **¡No me importa!** – la volvió a interrumpir – **no me importa si seremos fugitivos toda la vida. Yo solo quiero estar contigo** – ella asintió con la cabeza_

_- **Yo también te amo** – dijo como un susurro Lucy al sentir como las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos._

_- **Natsu~, Lucy~** - hablo el pequeño gatito azul, mientras se acercaba los miraba desde atrás, ello se giraron y vieron al gatito que aún continuaba llorando._

_- **Happy~ **- dijo el peli-rosa con tristeza – **perdóname Happy **– le dijo el peli-rosa al saber que si se va con Lucy dejaría a Happy solo – **perdóname** – volvió a decir mientras bajaba su mirada._

_- **Yo también voy **– dijo el gato mientras volaba con dirección a los brazos de la rubia, los dos magos lo miraron sorprendidos._

_- **P-Pero… Happy…**_

_- **Yo quiero ir donde ustedes vayan **– les dijo el gato con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas._

_- **¿Y Charle? **– le pregunto Lucy, con tristeza. El gato sonrió con tristeza y solo negó con la cabeza._

_- **Aunque me duela, yo quiero ir con ustedes. Ustedes son mi familia.**_

_- **Happy~**__- dijo Lucy mientras lo abrazaba, el peli-rosa abrazo a los dos._

_- **Si ya está decidió **– dijo el peli-rosa sacando a los dos de ese momento – **tendremos que hacer igual una carta de renuncia y buscar unas cosas en la casa Happy **– le dijo el peli-rosa._

_- **¡AYE! **– dijo el gato azul con entusiasmo._

_- **¡Lucy!**__– le dijo el peli-rosa - **¡Espéranos aquí! ¡Regresamos en diez minutos! **– le dijo mientras la agarraba de los hombros – **No te vayas sin nosotros. ¡Por favor!**_

_- **No lo hare **– le dijo con una sonrisa._

**_-_**_Fin del Flashback**-**_

- **_¡Sí!_ **– le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al chico de cabello rosa que estaba encapuchado igual que ella y al gato azul que estaba volando a un lado de él.

- **_¡Entonces… iniciemos con esta nueva aventura!_ ****_¡los tres juntos!_**– dijo el peli-rosa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras toma de la mano a la rubia - _**¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!**_- grito el peli-rosa con emoción.

- _**¡AYE!** _– fue lo último que se escuchó en las afueras de la ciudad del bosque de Magnolia, mientras las tres figuras desaparecían en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN FAIRY TAIL**

- **_Maestro… ¿Qué dice?_** – pregunto Levy, que se acercó junto con los demás integrantes al ver como entraba Lisanna en ese estado. Makarov lo miro y con una sonrisa, no sabía si triste o feliz, o tal vez una combinación de ambos sentimientos se formó en sus labios, y les dijo…

- **_Natsu y Happy, abandonaron el gremio para estar con Lucy…_**

_"Me quedare junto a ella, seguir con ella para siempre~"_

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

**_¿Les gusto?_**

**_¿Te gusto _**_**Plati368?**_

**.**

_NOTA: Este FanFic esta inspirado en un Fic que me encanto y recomiendo leer.__** ¡Sumimasen!**_

_Se llama__** "**_**_Ya no soy lo que era"_**_, escrito por_**_ "Undertaker19-0"._**

**_._**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido.**_** ¡Sumimasen!**_

_**Peace and Love 3**_

**_Written by: rbDragneel FT_**


End file.
